User talk:Whosawhatsis
Hello! I've been working on the List of participating bloggers to try and get some sort of community page where people can see other people and learn about them. I think a lot of Campaigns Wikia is going to be about people with agendas making friends with lots of different people with lots of different opinions because they're all working on "their issue" in this big place. So meet and greet seems important to me. Some people add themselves to the list... and I added you because I thought you were worth telling everyone about :-) Don't be a stranger! - JenniferForUnity 06:58, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you've not yet signed up for the mailing list, I encourage you to join the conversation there. If you're a blogger, please add yourself to the list if you haven't already. If you need any help, see our editing tutorial, and feel free to contact me with any problems. We'd love it if you could blog about this wiki and continue to edit here and encourage others to do the same. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 00:42, 7 July 2006 (UTC) A little question Hello Whosawhatsis, you're doing good work on this wiki :-) And since we're looking for some friendly, helpful, responsible and sensible users, especially at this early state, I want to ask you, if you are interested in becoming a sysop on this wiki? This would e.g. make cleanups easier for you, reverts take less time, and you can delete spam or nonsense pages … Our Administrators' how-to guide can answer some questions you may have now, and you can ask me or everyone else from the Community support team, of course. Just to note before: Exceptionally on a project like Campaigns Wikia one should keep any actions taken as an administrator apolitical. Please tell me if you like :-) Greetings --rieke 05:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer, Rieke. I recently left a large internet community where I had been a moderator for a couple of years, and I'm trying to take it easy for a while. I may take you up on the offer in the future if its still available, but I'd rather not commit to such a position at this time. --Whosawhatsis 06:26, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::It's a pity, but understandable, of course, and it's your decision :-) So you shouldn't worry too much neither about my question, nor about being a sysop on this wiki. The main functionalities are just "to make normal editing easier" and there is really no covenant/liability, and I also won't expect stressful moderation from admins on this wiki. But I don't want to persuade you to say Yes. You do know now, that you can ask in the future, if you like. It's no big deal. ::Enjoy editing Wikia, and "take it easy" as you said :-) --rieke 15:37, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Where's Waldsen? Ouch, that hurt. But it's true. I don't see Waldsen on the edit list, and I know he's done a lot of work. Chadlupkes 15:28, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Huh? What's true? What edit list? -- Waldsen 15:44, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::I was just updating what was there, not seeking out new people to add, but you're right, he probably should be added. --whosawhatsis? 19:29, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Re: templates Is there a way to create a template within my userspace (I would move it before using it anywhere else)? I would like to keep them as part of my sandbox for the time being. Are there special rules about creating/modifying templates that I should be aware of? Can templates be used within other templates? Thanks for any help you can provide. --whosawhatsis? 22:44, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :If you mean a template that only works for you, no. Go ahead and create templates under odd names that wouldn't be used by others, like that we can rename later. The rules are to be bold. :) Yes, templates can be used within other templates. It can get ugly, so we shouldn't get into 3rd and 4th level templates. I've done that with the Electoral Calendar, and it works so far. :Questions are great. Be bold! Chadlupkes 23:37, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::You can also do templates in sub pages, such as . Then to add it to a page, you need the user namespace part, otherwise it would only look in the template namespace. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 01:19, 15 August 2006 (UTC) POV I think the template is a little long. Maybe a link to a category listing would make it smaller. Also, I wonder if these templates should be above the tabs or within the tab box. Chadlupkes 21:26, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was getting concerned about that too. I used text that already appeared on a couple of pages as a starting point, and trimmed it down some, but ended up adding almost as much. Perhaps it should say something like "Please read the guidelines for 1POV articles before editing," so that some of the stuff explained there can be removed. :Outside the tab box if it applies to all tabs (actually, in that case it should be in the tab template for the article), inside if it only applies to that tab. --whosawhatsis? 21:48, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Much better. We should also add something about adding 1POV templates to articles that we think are only a single point of view. MAAs could use that right now... Chadlupkes 22:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Can you create something in so we can start using it. I'm trying to avoid a third revert on MAAs. Chadlupkes 22:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::Or maybe a separate template similar to Wikipedia:Template:POV for articles that are not intended as 1POV, but only have one POV adequately represented and need to be edited for balance or, failing that, to be changed to conform to the 1POV rules? --whosawhatsis? 23:10, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I like that better. Waldsen? Chadlupkes 23:35, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I like the User:Whosawhatsis/Sandbox/POV template, although I must admit I got a bit confused (with POV, APOV and 1POV). --ШΔLÐSΣИ 23:45, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::So, let me try to summarize all this: ::::::*1) Articles with tabbed templates have a neutral background page, and we add a Template:NPOV. Each biased article within the topic (pro an con) will have a Template:1POV ::::::*2) Articles without tabbed templates will try to balance opinions, and will have a Template:APOV. ::::::Something like that? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 23:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::*1) Sounds about right. :::::::*2) Articles without tabs can also be 1POV, such as the dynamic essays. --whosawhatsis? 23:54, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::OK, when APOV articles become unbalanced, we place a Template:POV. :::::::::That's the idea. --whosawhatsis? 23:57, 17 August 2006 (UTC)